


Day 14: Floor

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [15]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Begging, Campbell is 19, Carrying, Floor Sex, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Sleepy Cuddles, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill and Campbell are playing a board game but Campbell is a sore loser.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Day 14: Floor

“No! That isn’t fair.” Campbell groans, chucking a plastic red house at Bill. “Campbell, we talked about the rules. If you land on one of my spots you have to pay.” Campbell shakes his head, looking at the lack of money on his side of the board. “Breathe.” Bill takes a breath in and out, guiding the boy. “I don’t want to play this anymore.” The boy groans picking up the board and pouring all the things off of it. “It’s a stupid game anyway.” Campbell lays on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest. “Campbell, just because you lost doesn’t mean you can throw a tantrum.” Bill moves to sit next to the boy. “I’m not.” He grumbles, rolling to face away from Bill. “We are not doing this, let’s sit up and put the game away.” Campbell groans again, making no attempt to sit up. “Campbell now.” Bill says a little stricter but still he made no move to sit up. “Right.” Bill straddles Campbell’s hips, grabbing his hands and pulling them up. “We are going to-” Campbell cuts Bill off with a kiss, his hands still trapped in Bill’s. Bill pushes Campbell’s hands up above his head, pushing the boy into the ground as he kisses him deeper. 

“We are cleaning up afterwards.” Bill pants, leaning away from the kiss for a second. Campbell nods, jerking his hips up to make contact with Bill’s. “Wait a second.” Bill leans over to grab a pillow from the sofa, resting it under Campbell’s head. Campbell catches Bill’s lips again, hands trailing down the man’s shirt, untucking it from his trousers. “Not so fast you.” Bill smiles, moving his lips to the boy’s neck as he starts to undress him, lifting his head for a second to pull the t-shirt off before gliding down to his trousers. Campbell closes his eyes, shivering at the sudden loss of clothes. Bill sits up, tugging his own trousers off and repositioning himself over Campbell. “Still think monopoly is a stupid game?” Bill teases, grazing his lips along the bottom of the boy’s ear. Campbell takes a shaky breath as he shakes his head. “I thought so.” Bill whispers, one hand sliding under Campbell’s knees and pulling them up. “Ready?” Bill asks, Campbell nods, making quick work of the rest of the buttons, hand resting on Bill’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. 

“You okay?” Bill checks in, keeping the pillow under Campbell’s head steady, his back rested on Bill’s shirt to best avoid carpet burn. “Yeah.” Campbell moans, reaching up for Bill’s face. “Kiss me please.” He asks, thumb tracing over Bill’s lips. “Course I will.” Bill whispers against Campbell’s lips before connecting them again, other hand resting on the boy’s hip. By now the board game was long forgotten, the two of them stuck in the bliss of being so close to each other. Campbell’s leg twitches as, wrapping around Bill along with his other one. “Bill.” He gasps, body shuddering slightly. “I’ve got you.” Bill reassures, taking a hold of Campbell’s hand. “I’ve got you.” He says again, nuzzling into the boy’s neck. Campbell squeezes Bill’s hand hard, legs tightening around the other man. “It’s alright.” Bill encourages, brushing a thumb over the boy’s hand, kissing at his neck softly. “Let go. I’ve got you.” Bill whispers, warm breath sending a shiver down Campbell’s spine as he releases. Bill continues, nibbling at the boy’s chin, eye’s closing shut as he thrusts in once more before coming undone. 

“Do we still have to tidy up?” Campbell whispers to Bill who was laid next to him, the blanket that rests on the sofa over the two of them. “Let’s just lay here a little longer.” Bill answers, scratching Campbell’s shoulder gently. “We can stay here longer.” Campbell yawns, resting his head on Bill’s chest, a hand moving up to playing with his chest hair. “Are you going to fall asleep on me?” Bill asks, a smile on his face. “Probably.” Campbell yawns again, closing his eyes. “Leaving me to do the tidying up?” This time Campbell only responds with a tired nod. “Ahh, I see.” Bill smiles, continuing to guide his hand up and down the boy’s shoulder in a gentle rhythm. When he looked down, Campbell was fast asleep. “Right.” Bill whispers, sitting up making sure to keep Campbell as steady as he could as he stands. “Let’s get you to bed.” Bill mutters to himself, resting a hand under the boy’s bum. Once in the bedroom he rests Campbell on the bed before helping him into a pair of joggers. “Sleep.” He says, kissing the boy’s head and covering him with the sheets. “I’ll be in soon.” 


End file.
